


Just a Cup of Tea

by RenaRena345



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Bahasa Indonesia, F/F, Parody
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-21
Updated: 2011-06-21
Packaged: 2017-10-21 03:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenaRena345/pseuds/RenaRena345
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanya dengan secangkir teh dan setumpuk kecerobohan, bisa mengakibatkan kematian. For [FFC Infantrum] Unpredictable Death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Cup of Tea

**Author's Note:**

> **Just a Cup of Tea** by **Rena Cyrus (yang berpeluang besar untuk ganti penname melulu!)**  
>  Buat gabyucchiP ^^ Maaf gak bagus dan gaje :( dan tidak seperti harapan :(
> 
> Dan... saya ganti penname! :p nama lama saya Sunny345! XD
> 
>  **Warning! Gaje, OOC, Jelek, ancur, abal, OOT, typo(s), pendek, berdarah, Characther Death, A-AU? Gak bermasuk Bashing :p**
> 
>  **Mulai! XD**
> 
>  **Hetalia bukanlah punyaku. Jika punya saya, sudah pasti karakter Indonesia menjadi karakter utama *?***

  
Share   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**-(Arthur's POV)-**

Hai! Aku Arthur, Arthur Kirkland. Seorang manusia berambut pirang yang merupakan perwakilan dari Inggris untuk Hetalia Gakuen. Saat waktu sekolahku di Hetalia Gakuen selesai, aku dan teman-teman ingin bersantai di sebuah kafe di dekat Hetalia Gakuen. Hanya dengan berjalan kaki sebentar saja, kami sudah sampai ke kafe. Kafe tersebut bernama 'Hetalia Café'.

Saat kami duduk, dua orang pelayan datang ke hadapan kami. Mereka menawarkan menu-menu lezat yang membuat kami tergiur untuk memakan maupun meminumnya. Teman-temanku memilih Spongecake dan segelas jus stoberi. Namun tidak dengan ku, aku memilih 3 buah Cupcake dan segelas teh. Namun, aku tidak ingin sang koki yang membuatkan the untukku. Aku hanya ingin membuat sendiri karena gossip teman-teman mengatakan, koki di sini tidak handal dalam membuat teh.

"Pelayan, boleh saya membuat sendiri teh tersebut?" tanyaku.

"Boleh tuan, masuk saja ke ruang pembuatan teh," jawab pelayan tersebut.

"Eh, Arthur. M-mauku temani?" tawar Liech. Dia adalah pacarku.

"Tidak usah say, aku sendiri saja ya!" jawabku. Aku tak mau merepotkan kekasihku.

Saat aku menuju dapur. Aku kaget. Kafe ini memang berbeda. Tempat pembuatan cupcake, spongecake, jus, teh dan lain-lain, (walaupun semuanya ada di dapur) memiliki tempat masing-masing untuk menjaga kebersihan dalam makanan tersebut.

Aku memasuki tempat pembuatan teh tersebut. Di sana banyak sekali daun-daun teh, gula, garam, dan lain-lainnya.

Aku sudah sering membuat teh, jadi tidak usah khawatir denganku. Aku ingin menyiapkan cangkir dan piring kecil. Namun, mana cangkirnya? Tidak ada cangkir di sini! setelah ku cari di mana-mana, aku menemukan cangkir di sebuah lemari. Akupun mengambilnya. Dan langsung membuat teh dengan cara memasukkan daun teh tersebut, menuangkan air, menambahkan gula dan garam ke dalam cangkir tersebut. Setelah selesai, akupun keluar dari ruangan itu dan duduk ke tempat teman-temanku. Akupun meminum the daan makan 3 cupcake itu. Sangatlah nikmat!

Tiba-tiba keluar seorang koki dan berteriak,

"PELAYAN! DI MANA CANGKIR YANG ADA DI LEMARI!"

"Saya tidak tau, pak koki, mungkin ada yang mengambilnya!" pelayanpun datang dan menjawab pertanyaan sang koki.

"Ah! Sudahlah, gelas itu sisa racun tikus yang kemarin aku gunakan! Aku mau gunakannya lagi! ada tikus di tempat masakku!" teriak sang koki.

Aku tersedak, jangan-jangan gelas ini... ah! Lupakan saja! Mungkin bukan gelas ini! akupun menghabiskan cupcake dan teh ini.

Akupun bersantai di kafe ini sampai malam. Karena sudah malam, aku memutuskan untuk tidur. Akupun menggunakan pakaian tidur dan mempersiapkan selimut.

Zzz...

 **-(Di dalam mimpi)-**

Aku melihat seorang koki yang sedang mengunjungi seorang dukun. Eh,tunggu dulu, itu koki yang kemarin!

"Pak dukun, tolong buatkan aku obat membuat mati tikus, berbentuk racun tikus. Soalnya racun tikus yang ada itu tidak mempan pada tikus-tikus yang ada di tempatku..." kata Koki itu.

"Baiklah... NYAMAWULANIGAKARASIAMUTUNIAO..." kata sang Dukun. "Sudah, ingat... tikus tersebut akan mati setiap jam sembilan pagi..."

"Kenapa jam Sembilan?" tanya sang Koki.

"SUDAH! PULANGLAH!" Sang koki hanya cengo. Dan langsung pulan

 **-(Kembali ke dunia nyata)-**

"HWAAA!" Akupun terbangun. Pagi sudah tiba, akupun terbangun dari mimpi indahku. Setelah bangun, akupun langsung mandi dan sarapan. Saatnya waktu untuk pergi ke sekolah. Aku berpikir, cangkir yang kuambil di kafe waktu itu bukanlah cangkir yang di sebutkan koki itu! Lihat saja, aku saja masih sehat-sehat!

Akupun pergi ke sekolah. Saat itu, aku terlambat lima menit. Saat itu, bapak Holy Roman Empire sedang mengajar. Namun..


End file.
